The Biometric Research Branch (BRB) is the statistical component for scientific planning and monitoring of the national and international research program of the Division of Cancer Treatment. The branch provides statistical leadership for all extramural activities of the division. The branch is also responsible for statistical consultation and collaboration with the intramural activities of the Biological Response Modifier Program and the Developmental Therapeutics Program. The Biometric Research Branch performs statistical planning and evaluation of all Division of Cancer Treatment supported therapeutic clinical trials. The branch performs scientific monitoring and analysis of extramural trials. Primary statistical direction is provided by the branch for the conduct of selected national and international studies of therapeutic interventions, prognostic factors, pre-clinical screening and diagnostic imaging. The branch performs evaluations of therapeutic interventions based upon syntheses of results from multiple studies. The Biometric Research Branch conducts research on experimental designs, biometric methods and biomathematical approaches for the development and efficient evaluation of improved cancer treatments.